An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electronic signal. An image sensor may include an array of pixel sensors organized into rows and columns. The row select lines of each pixel in a row may be tied together and the outputs of each pixel in any given column may be tied together. With only one row selected at a given time, pixels in a column are not competing for the output line.